Oi, meu nome é Não
by MandyXD
Summary: Draco Malfoy também teve infância? Claro que sim, ora bolas! Clique e veja um pedacinho dela. Fluffy.


N/A: Essa fanfic iria fazer parte do Projeto Estações Ficwriters (do Grimmauld Place) e de uma série de fics chamada** Draco Malfoy também teve infância**. Mas, pra variar, o projeto não foi pra frente. Mas, como eu achei essa fic bem fluffy, taí ela.

* * *

**OI , MEU NOME É NÃO**

"Não, Draco" ela disse mais uma vez. E de novo, e de novo e de novo.

E depois de muitas dessas acabei chegando à conclusão de que meu nome é "Não". Como eu sei? Bem, ela disse que eu sou a coisa mais preciosa que eles têm, então é bem provável que Não seja meu nome, já que eles falam essa palavra sem parar. E quando eu estou perto eles falam mais ainda. Viu, é uma lógica muito simples.

**.:.**

"Não" falou papai, há muito tempo. Uns... cinco meses atrás, mais ou menos. Bom, eu era bem pequeno. Nem dentes ao menos eu tinha. Acho uma grande vantagem os dois que eu tenho hoje, são ótimos para... Enfim. Ele disse meu nome, Não. Logo, eu pensei que ele estivesse gostando do carinho. Por que eu adorei ficar pegando naqueles fios macios e brilhantes que saiam da cabeça dele. E mesmo puxando com toda a minha força – que na verdade era pouca – eles continuavam grudados. "Não, Draco" disse mais uma vez. "Narcisa, quer pegar o Draco no colo? Ele não para de puxar meu cabelo". Mamãe apareceu rindo e me pegou no colo. "Não faça mais isso, Draco."

Outra coisa engraçada é essa outra palavra. Draco. É bem legal e tudo mais, claro que Não é bem melhor, mas mesmo, assim é uma palavra legal. Embora sem que eu saiba o que é, eles dizem muito essa palavra também. Seria bem legal da parte deles me mostrar esse tal draco, como eles fizeram com a bengaladopapai e a privada.

**.:.**

Noutro dia, Mamãe disse o seguinte:

"Me ajude a montar a árvore, querido. Mas não pegue as bolas porque são de vidro."

Bem, e daí? Eu nem sabia o que era vidro. Peguei uma daquelas coisas brilhantes e frias e coloquei na boca. Eu deveria saber qual gosto tinha, oras. Vai que era ruim? Como iríamos pendurar uma coisa com gosto ruim na nossa árvore de Natal?

"Não!" berrou me assustando. "Tira isso da boca! Tira" falou arrancando a bolinha da minha mão. Eu nem ao menos pude dizer se passou no teste, porque Mamãe começou a me amassar. Aquilo estava me sufocando, então comecei a chorar, pra ver se ela parava. "Tudo bem. Já está tudo bem, querido."

**.:.**

"Não vá para a neve, Draco" falou balançando o indicador ameaçadoramente. Nossa, ela sabe ser bem má. Mas, por Merlin, mulher, eu nem ao menos sei andar! Eu jamais iria engatinhando para toda aquela água congelada e fria. Certo, ela pode ser bem fofinha e branca e brilhante, mas mesmo assim. Eu estou atrás de calor ao invés desse frio todo e coisas do tipo.

"Beggy! Nós vamos entrar, acenda a lareira" ela gritou. "Vamos, querido. Oh, você está tão frio" disse me abraçando apertado. "Vamos vestir mais um casaquinho?"

Como Mamãe consegue ser tão quentinha? Deve ser aquela coisa que ela bebe ou essa coisinha macia nos seus ombros. Ela é mais quentinha e aconchegante que qualquer casaco. Talvez seja por isso que eu sempre durma quando ela me balança um pouco. Trapaça, principalmente quando quero ficar acordado, mas uma trapaça das boas.

Me colocou no chão frio de mármore, e foi junto com Beggy para um cantinho da sala. Ela achava mesmo que eu iria ficar parado? Fui engatinhando para o calor. No começo não teve muita diferença, só dava pra ouvir baixinho os estalos, enquanto passava por baixo da mesinha. Desviei de um chocalho chato e barulhento jogado no chão e continuei a me arrastar. Quando passei para o tapete foi que começou a melhorar.

Já dava pra se sentir quente e o chão não era mais gelado. Minhas mãozinhas já estavam bem aquecidas e fazia calor pra valer. Mas tudo era tão brilhante e vermelho... Tudo muito tentador. Quase não havia mais para onde ir. Passei por cima do fole e cheguei mais perto. Uau! Era realmente quente...

"DRACO!" berrou alguém. "Tira a mão daí, já, Draco Malfoy!"

Mamãe me afastou da lareira e depois me abraçou.

E então caiu sobre mim, com o peso de... bem, de uma coisa bem pesada, a verdade. Depois de tanto tempo de dúvidas e incertezas (quase um ano), finalmente pude saber o que significa o tal draco. Eu sou ele! O que é muito confuso, já que me chamam de 'querido' e 'bebê'. E agora Draco. Sem esquecer o Não. Ou será que... É impossível que alguém tenha tantos nomes assim – ainda mais alguém com tão pouco tempo de vida. Será que Não...? Será que meu nome é Não? Talvez pele pode significar outra coisa... Então Não não é o meu nome.

Ei! Espera aí! Já sei! 'Não' na verdade quer dizer... Bem, eu não sei explicar, mas eu sei o que quer dizer. E eu sei usar essa palavra! Não é o contrário de sim. É! Então todas as vezes que achei que eles estavam me chamando na verdade estavam dizendo para eu não fazer sei lá o que. Droga, agora que eu sei das coisas tudo vai ficar menos divertido. Quando eu não sabia o que 'não' significava eu fazia o que não podia mesmo assim. Mas agora...

Se bem que... Acho que posso conviver com o fato de ainda não saber o que não significa. Acho que posso me acostumar a simplesmente ignorar a palavra, afinal ela não é grande coisas. Na verdade é bem mísera.

Acho até que posso ignorar o não por um longo tempo. Vamos ser francos, isso facilitaria e muito a minha vida.

* * *

**P.S.: **Eu não usei a palavra "não" durante toda a fic. Afinal Draco não sabia o que ela significava. Confesso que é difícil substituir, até porque "não" não tem sinônimo. Olha, só aqui eu a usei três vezes. XP

A idéia do final e a associação "Draco mimado X Não saber o que significa não", foi totalmente uma idéia genial da minha cara Julie. Brigada, moreco!

E sim, eu assisti Olha só quem está falando antes de escrever essa fic.


End file.
